How Friendship Is Repaired
by iStarray
Summary: Harry accidentally yells at Ron and hurts his feelings. How do they make up? Slash, RonxHarry.


Ron, as usual, was completely oblivious. It was almost comedic how he never knew how anyone was feeling but himself, and sometimes he didn't know what _he_ was feeling.

But this, this was important. Had he not gotten a glimpse of something in that one person's eye, one fleeting look, some taste of emotion he had never seen, he might not even know what love is. And because he had seen this expression, his love life was about to become _very_ active.

* * *

><p>Harry had decided that this birthday was, by far, the best. It didn't matter that they were lacking some major people in his life because of the final battle that had occurred only months before (well, it did matter, because George was considerably more reserved than normal and Hermione and Ginny were quiet without Tonks' antics to entertain them. In fact, the mood of the entire house had become quite solemn). Harry's best friends were at the Burrow with him, as well as Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, George, and Victoire, Bill and Fleur's month old baby that everyone was ogling and playing with. Harry relaxed in his chair a bit and observed everybody laughing and chatting. He stifled a yawn and laid his head back gently, replaying today's events in his mind. Though it had been fun, the day had started a bit too early, in Harry's opinion.<p>

"Get up, Harry. Come on, you git, wake up! Harry! _Harry!_" The dark-haired boy stirred and opened his eyes just enough to see dark blue ones staring back at him. The corners were wrinkled with silent joy and the eyes were framed by red eyelashes so vibrant they appeared to be on fire.

"_Ron_," Harry croaked, his voice filled with sleep. He glanced over at the window and groaned. "It's still dark out, why are you waking me up?" He arched his back, thrust out his chest, curled his toes and stretched his arms above his head in order to get out all the creaks in his joints. He heard several pops and curled into a ball on his side, satisfied.

"We want to play a few games of Quidditch before Mum makes us come inside to start our chores," Ron said with a grin. "She already drew up a list last night, and it's not pretty."

Harry sat up and yawned. "What do you mean we? Who have you woken up already?"

"Ginny was the one who woke me up, actually. She said that George was up in his room crying again last night and she thought a couple of rounds might cheer him up a bit. It's us, her and George, and Hermione is going to watch. Ginny said she wanted to be on your team, but told her that it evens out this way. The ages, I mean. We're the same age, and George is older, and Ginny's younger, so it's fair. And she's the one who came up with the idea anyway. We're not using Bludgers, though, and since you're the only Seeker we aren't using the snitch. We're just doing a simple game of two on two, practicing passing the Quaffle, since I need to practice on catching it some. And anyway…" Harry found himself tuning Ron's rambling voice out and stared at him. His eyes were filled with youth and energy, even at this hour in the morning. His nose crinkled slightly whenever he laughed, and his bright eyebrows rose often. His eyelashes were longer than a boy's usually are, but it somehow worked on him. His hair was a little messy from sleep and fell into his eyes quite often. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged his legs nicely, and black working boots on his large feet. On top he had a white T-shirt on under a gray button-down cable knit sweater. The sweater wasn't too baggy or too tight; it was just enough to show up the lean muscles in his stomach and chest. Harry found himself thinking that he'd like to remove Ron's clothing, but immediately dismissed the thought as a post-sleep haze. But then, Harry honed in on Ron's lips. They were a rosy pink and were plump enough to be feminine but were still masculine. He watched them move as Ron talked and found himself wanting to be near them, to touch them, to kiss them…

Harry shook his head and violently hurtled himself out of his thoughts. It was then he realized that Ron had completely forgotten his birthday, as he had not mentioned it once the entire time he was chattering on. Harry felt a flash of anger much like the ones he had felt toward Dumbledore in his fifth year at Hogwarts, when he had not quite understood Occlumency. "Ron, are you going to talk my ear off the whole day or are you going to let me get dressed?" Ron's eyes widened slightly in hurt and he nodded.

"Sorry, I'll just go now… The others are probably waiting…" Ron stood up and practically ran out of the room in embarrassment.

"Ron! No, I just meant…" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, inwardly slapping himself for emotionally wounding his best friend, his anger toward him forgotten.

When Harry came downstairs after getting dressed and brushing his teeth (he had awful morning breath), the living room and kitchen were both empty. He assumed everyone had gone outside and grabbed a heavy robe to guard him against the chill of the morning. As he was walking outside, though, he turned a corner and bumped in to someone.

"Sorry… I was just getting a thicker robe, this one's too light…" Ron muttered while avoiding eye contact with Harry. He moved around him and was walking off when Harry called out to him.

"Ron, I didn't mean what I said in a bad way, I'm just…" Harry frowned a little. "Today's my birthday, and you haven't mentioned it once."

Ron's face remained blank as he stared at Harry. He then looked up at the ceiling, shook his head, and speed-walked in the direction he was already headed. Harry stood still with confusion until Ron came rushing back toward him and headed for the backyard, grabbing Harry's arm on the way and dragging him along behind him. Ron threw open the door and tugged Harry outside, at which point wands suddenly lit up the yard and everyone currently residing at the Burrow came running toward him, yelling and laughing.

"Happy birthday, Harry, dear," Molly said with a bone-crushing hug. Everyone soon followed suit and in seconds everyone was engulfed in a group hug, with Harry in the middle.

"I can't breathe," Harry choked out with a chuckle. Everyone laughed and stepped back. "Why are you all up so early?"

"We wanted to surprise you, and it's hard to do that during the day. It'd be really conspicuous if everyone suddenly disappeared in the middle of the day," Ginny stated with a grin. Harry walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The crowd was a mixture of "Aww"s and "Ew"s.

"Well, are we going to play Quidditch, or are we just going to stand around?" George asked, and everyone started talking and moving at once.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch game was uneventful, save for the fact that Ron and Harry purposely ignored each other, knowing that they would have a long talk later. Breakfast came with them sitting on other sides of the table completely. The time between breakfast and lunch was completely filled with chores that Molly assigned. Luckily, Harry and Ron were always separated. During lunch, everyone sat in the seats they had sat in for breakfast. After lunch came more chores and more separation. Ginny and Harry play-fought as they de-gnomed the garden. They got a bit distracted, though, and were both blushing furiously after Molly caught them making out.<p>

Dinner was a feast. There was a hundred different dishes on the table, and by the end, they were all empty. Dessert passed too quickly, but not quickly enough for Harry, who seemed to want to shrink away from the crowd when they sang to him. Finally, the festivities were over, and Harry could relax in the comfy arm chair in the living room.

The replaying of events in his head was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. It came from right next to Harry. He opened his eyes to see a certain redhead staring uncomfortably down at him.

"Can I talk to you?" Ron asked gruffly. Harry nodded slightly before standing up and following Ron upstairs into his bedroom. The door was shut behind him, and he watched Ron nervously.

"What do you need?" Harry asked unsteadily, not really sure why Ron had asked him up in the first place. Ron had been staring at one of the posters on his wall, and at the sound of Harry's voice, he turned to glare intensely straight into Harry's eyes.

"Er… Ron?" Harry was growing more and more wary as the seconds grew longer, Ron's gaze remaining steady. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ron broke eye contact to glance down at Harry's lips. Harry suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, and took a half step back. This movement caused Ron to be jarred out of his thoughts and back into the real world. Ron stared back into his eyes, only whispering Harry's name before taking three long strides across the room, grabbing the back of Harry's head, and forcing Harry's lips against his own.

Harry was shocked into stillness for a moment before responding by gently kissing Ron back. His hands slid onto Ron's waist and he tilted his head slightly to get better access. Ron separated his lips slightly to let out his tongue so he could slide it against Harry's lower lip. Harry moaned quietly before meeting Ron's tongue. They began to full-on make out.

Suddenly, Ron bent his knees slightly so he could grind his hips against Harry's. They let out simultaneous moans and pressed against each other harder. Their mouths were wide open against the other's and there was no space left between them. Harry detached his mouth from Ron's for a split second, only to lock the door and cast a silencing spell. They were immediately reattached and the pair stumbled over towards Ron's bed. Harry felt the back of his knees hit the edge and he fell backwards, pulling Ron with him. They scooted further on before Ron begun clawing at Harry's shirt. He hastily removed it and began working on his own. Harry rushed to help him get it off and then they were pressed torso to torso. Ron dragged his nails lightly down Harry's stomach and began fumbling with the button on his jeans. Harry ripped off his pants before getting rid of Ron's also. The only layer of clothes remaining between them was their boxers. Ron let go of Harry's lips to bore straight into his eyes. Harry stared right back.

"You hurt my feelings this morning," Ron stated in a monotone voice. Harry swallowed hard before responding.

"You hurt mine." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Touché," Ron smirked before attacking Harry's mouth again. He yanked down Harry's boxers and his own followed a second later, and then they were grinding against each other, harder than they had ever been in their entire lives. Out of nowhere, Ron flipped Harry onto his stomach, and began to trace circles around his entrance. Harry gasped out loud when a finger was inserted.

"Ron…" Harry breathed out. It was slightly painful without anything wet. Ron's finger was dry and it was causing a lot of friction, which wasn't a great feeling. His pain spiked when another finger was added without warning. They were pumping in and out of him with reckless abandon and Harry thought a tiny bit of blood might be leaking out of him too. The pain, though, just made him even harder.

The fingers vanished, and for some reason, Harry was left with a feeling of emptiness. That feeling quickly disappeared with something _huge_ suddenly entered him without any lubrication. He screamed out in pain. A mouth was clamped over his mouth and another grabbed his dick and started rubbing. The sensation of being torn in the ass was replaced with pleasure because of the stroking on his crotch. His eyes rolled back into his head and he came faster and harder than he ever had in his life. He heard a particularly loud grunt from behind him and _finally_ some relief came when come filled him and lessened the painful friction. Ron pulled out of him and collapsed on top of him. They laid together for a few minutes before Ron rolled off and flopped next to Harry. Harry was laying with his face in the pillow, trying to muffle the gasps coming out of his mouth. Ron reached over to rub Harry slowly on the back. Harry's breathing automatically slowed and he rolled to face Ron.

"That hurt," Harry whimpered. A tear leaked out of his eye. Ron's eyes widened slightly and he raised his hand to wipe the salty water off of Harry's cheek. He then pulled Harry flush against him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in his ear before kissing Harry softly on the lips. Harry craved this more than he realized and he leaned into it. Ron pulled back to slide a finger into his mouth. He slid his hand down Harry's back and lightly touched his saliva-covered finger to Harry's hole. Harry flinched, expecting it to hurt, but the cool of the spit soothed the bloody crust. Harry closed his eyes in relief and laid his head against Ron, who also closed his eyes.

"Despite all of the pain you just caused me, that might have been the best sex anybody has ever had," Harry said quietly with a small smirk. Ron's eyes flew open in shock.

"Uh… Well… Maybe next time I'll be more gentle?" Ron asked nervously, not sure if Harry would want to do this again. The sex had been painful for Harry, but for Ron it had been the best feeling he had ever had.

Harry sighed gently and touched Ron's face. "I don't know if we can do this again," Harry said in almost a whisper. The corners of Ron's mouth drooped. Harry pulled his fingers toward Ron's lips and he rubbed them gently. "I'm dating your sister. You're dating Hermione. This can't happen again," Harry choked out with a small sob. Ron stared at Harry with teary eyes before pecking him gently on the lips.

"I love you, though," Ron muttered. Harry's eyes widened. "I have since third year, when you came for me in the Shrieking Shack. You were so brave, and you were so quick to protect me. It was then I knew then I was gay. Harry, I love you. I don't love Hermione. Please, say you won't leave me?"

Harry looked into Ron's eyes. He saw sincerity and love and passion and all the feelings he had ever wanted anyone to return. Harry inched his face closer to Ron's.

"I won't ever leave you."

* * *

><p>Harry stood next to Ginny on the platform, waving at James and Albus. Ron hooked an arm around Hermione's waist as he waved at Rose. When the train was out of sight, the four turned to each other.<p>

"I'll see you on Sunday as usual, right?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded with a smile. Hermione turned to Ginny and rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their Quidditch," she scoffed before turning to Ron and pecking him on the cheek. Ron smirked at Harry, excited for their "Quidditch" match on Sunday. Harry kissed Ginny on the lips before returning Ron's smirk. The couples parted, and all Ron and Harry could think about was how dirty they loved their Quidditch.


End file.
